


Cybertronian Ninja Games: Jazz Makes a Splash

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, Awkward Crush, M/M, New love, No War AU, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by watching American Ninja Warrior on TV. I just could see Jazz doing a Cybertronian version of this and being really good at it. Jazz competes on the Cybertronian version of Ninja Warrior to get Prowl's attention. The Enforcer is working at the event and watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybertronian Ninja Games: Jazz Makes a Splash

All his practice and exercise came down to this in order to get Prowl’s attention. He would try and talk to the enforcer but he would get distracted or not be paying attention when Jazz hinted at how he felt about Prowl.

Prowl stood to the side of a group of competitors for this athletic competition taking place in his city. He had been put in charge of keeping the competitors safe from each other and from the crowds. The queue of competitors was keeping civil, for which he was thankful.

Jazz walked up to the desk filling out the forms to compete since he knew Prowl was working this it might be a chance to get Prowl's attention. He jumped up on his pede tips till he spotted the familiar red chevron and grinned trying to calm down.

Jazz watched the competitor ahead of him run the course. ‘Just have to beat his time,’ Jazz said thinking of what technique or mantra to speed up one obstacle or another. He cringed in sympathy as one took a misstep and fell. 

Jazz vented air as his turn came up. He walked up as the announcer spoke over the comm. “Jazz from Iacon city is our next competitor. Says he likes to sing and dance and Praxus is a cool city.”

Prowl spun around on his pedes from where he had been talking to a competitor further back in line, hearing the comm. “Excuse me,” he told the competitor and walked up to the floor beside the starting platform. Sure enough, there was his friend.

Jazz ran up to the first task, jumped and leaped from step to step singing to help him keep time, jumping over the last step. He walked up watching the swinging platforms, trying to time his next jump to grab the handle. He caught it and swung to the next one. ‘Keep your cool,’ he said though he almost slipped on the third. And leapt to the platform.

The gathered crowd had been collectively holding its breath watching as the rookie nearly fell. As soon as they saw Jazz dismount to the padded platform, a cheer erupted for his performance thus far.

Jazz grinned and did a little dance loving the cheers. He caught his breath tapping his foot in time stepping back and running to jump to the high step grasping for the bar and swinging around to the spinning platform. He closed his optics to keep from getting too dizzy, counting opened them and jumped grabbing onto the next step and pulled himself up. ‘Just one more step and onto the ladder,’ he thought. He counted the swing in the step and stepped back just a little to take a short run and leapt. His fingers touched it but he slipped into the oily water with a splash.

Prowl had found time to watch a bit of the run on a monitor in the back while assisting participants.

Jazz climbed out of the water taking the towel a mech handed him quickly trying to dry off so he didn't rust. He was disappointed. He had made it in the practice. ‘Shoulda jumped just a little farther. Or was my timing off?’

Prowl had quickly passed off his duties on the floor to the other enforcer there with him and was slowly making his way along the length of the course.

Amberlight, the femme reporting on the floor, walked over to Jazz with a microphone in her hand. “Jazz, you made it all the way to the ladder run obstacle. You looked like you had it well in servo. Tell us what went wrong...” she said.

Jazz thought about it for a moment. “My timing was just a bit off. If I had jumped a second sooner I know I could of made it,” he said with a grin.

“And this is your first time competing in the games today. Tell me, what was your reason for entering today?” Amberlight asked.

“Yeah, first time. Was hoping to get a special friend’s attention,” Jazz said feeling disappointed.

Prowl approached Jazz and Amberlight from the side and behind Jazz. He tapped Jazz on the shoulder, waiting for the mech to turn around and see him there.

Jazz turned around and seeing Prowl, his face lit up. Prowl pulled Jazz into a quick kiss, breaking it, in case he was misreading the situation. Jazz grinned, gasping and pulled Prowl back into the kiss. ::Love ya, mech,:: he said.

“I think you got your special friend’s attention,” Amberlight said to Jazz, grinning as she watched the two mechs. 

Jazz reluctantly broke the kiss. “Yeah,” he said with a shy smile.

Amberlight sent the camera’s focus back to the starting line where another mech was ready to start his run.


End file.
